


Prego

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant, Reader Insert, Working Late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are 8 months pregnant and wake up to an empty bed in the middle of the night. You go downstairs to find your husband Michael in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prego

You woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. With a sigh you threw the comforter off and slowly got out of bed. You were 8 months pregnant, so you had already gotten over the morning sickness. Still, you were always cautious about doing anything too fast, just in case it would unsettle your stomach. You put your slippers and robe on and readjusted your sweatpants, or Michael’s sweatpants rather, before padding downstairs.

The light from the office room shone brightly into the hallway. You stopped in the doorway and rubbed your eyes at the offending light. Sleepily you looked at Michael. Like you had guessed, he was busily typing away on his computer. You came to stand behind him and laid your head on his shoulder without a word.

“Baby, what are you doing up?” Michael looked at you with tired, worried eyes.  
You huffed and picked up your head. You shifted to your right leg and crossed your arms on top of your protruding belly. “I could ask you the same question,” you said pointedly, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m not the one who is 8 months pregnant,” he said. “You need your rest.”  
“What I need is for my husband not to be missing when I wake up in the middle of the night! That’s not exactly rest-inducing.”

Michael’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry babe.” He turned you around and then wrapped his arms around your waist so he could pull you carefully onto his lap.

You always were glad that he had gotten an oddly sized desk chair. It was big enough for you to sit on his lap without being squished by the arm rests. This wasn’t the first time you had sat with him like this. It was a bit more awkward now that you had a huge baby belly, but you still liked the closeness.

“Were you scared?” Michael asked.

You didn’t realize that you had been until he mentioned it. You had figured he’d be in his office though. Given that he was, you were fine. “Not really. But I’m still mad at you,” you pouted at him.

Michael gave a small adoring laugh. “I’m sorry, y/n. I didn’t mean to worry you.” He rubbed your neck with one hand while the other traced absent circles into your hip.  
“What are you working on anyway?” You leaned back against him, your resolve to stay angry floating away casually as he released the tension from your neck.

“Zachariah called.”

“Let me guess, he screwed up again and you have to fix it, again?” Michael nodded. “You know, you could always just make him clean up his own messes for once.”

Michael shook his head. “This business deal with Dean Winchester’s company is too important, we need him to say yes. Since Zachariah apparently can’t manage this on his own, I have to get involved.”

“I’m sorry he’s an idiot. You could always fire him?”

“I should, but I think we might have another use for him yet.”

You nodded along. “Well that can wait for tomorrow.”

“Sweetheart, I really do need to work on this.”

“Michaaaaaeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll…………..” you whined. “I’m hungry. No more work. Go make me food.”

Michael laughed. “Okay, okay, okay. I’ll make you a sandwich.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “No, I want spaghetti.”

“Spaghetti?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes. Don’t question it. I’m pregnant. I want spaghetti.” You slid off of the chair and turned to face Michael.

His expression was a mixture of are-you-serious and you’re-so-cute-when-you’re-doing-pregnant-things. “Okay I’ll go make you spaghetti.”

You turned off the office light and shut the door once he was out. You weren’t going to let him go back there tonight, Zachariah screw up or not. You followed him to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs at the bar.

Michael pulled out a pot and began boiling water. He was about to start to open a can of Ragú’s spaghetti sauce when you stopped him. “I don’t want Ragú.”

Michael gave you a look but put the can back into the pantry anyway. “Um,” he said, searching around. “We have a can of Prego’s. Is that okay?”

“Yes please.”

Michael chuckled and shook his head. He pulled out another pot and poured in the sauce. You were thirsty so you went to the fridge. For whatever reason, you wanted orange juice with your spaghetti. You pulled it out and sat the jug on the bar.

“Orange juice? With spaghetti? I thought that you preferred apple juice anyways? We have some in there,” Michael said.

“I thought you understood that I’m pregnant,” you said as you sat down. “I don’t know why I want things, I just want them. It’s not like I really have a choice. I’m not just doing this to be difficult, you know.”

Michael came around the side of the bar and put his arms around you. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I was just wondering, I didn’t mean to upset you. You’re not being difficult at all. I love doing these things for you,” he soothed.

“I know, I’m just…tired of being pregnant,” you said. You were tired of the random cravings and mood swings and pain and sickness.

“I know, but you only have a month left. You can do this. We can do this. We’ll do this together okay? Here, I’ll pour your orange juice.”

Michael broke away from you with a chaste kiss to your forehead. He stopped to stir the sauce in the pot before he turned to the cupboard. He brought you a cup. Not just any cup, you noticed, but your favorite cup. It was from your favorite lemonade stand at the county fair. He had bought it for you on your first date and you had kept it ever since.

He poured the juice and returned the jug to its place in the fridge. Then he turned back to the stove. “Do you want meat with the sauce or no?”

“Hm…not tonight,” you decided. You took a drink of orange juiced and sighed contentedly. “Speaking of the baby, we still need to finish the nursery.”

Michael frowned down into the sauce. “What do we still need to do?”

“I need you to re-back the mirror so I can paint it. We still need to buy a bassinet and a baby monitor. We got a mobile, a baby swing, a rocking chair, a baby bath, and bedding at the baby shower so we don’t need those, but we still have to set them up. You also need to set up the changing table that we got last week. Oh, and I decided that I want to get some more paint so I can add designs to the paintings on the walls. I think that’s it.”

Michael smiled at you as he drained the noodles in the sink. “Is that all? Alright, we can go to the store after I get off of work and we can set everything up on Saturday. How are you going to add to the paintings?”

You watched as he plated the noodles onto two plates and covered both with sauce. “Hey, I don’t remember saying I’d share my spaghetti!”

Michael gave a hearty laugh, “I’m the one who made it! Do you want parmesan cheese?”

Your stomach rolled at the thought. “No, and neither do you.”  
“Babe?” Michael’s voice carried a bit or worry in it.

“It’s fine, just don’t even think about touching me with that stuff, just not right now.” Michael nodded and grabbed some forks out from the drawer. He set the plates down on the table and pulled a chair so he could sit across from you.

You hungrily dug into the spaghetti. As simple as it was, it was the best thing your hormone crazed brain had ever tasted. You told Michael as much but he just waved you off.

“I don’t want to add too much to the paintings,” you said around bites of food. “Just like detail stuff. Maybe add some birds or butterflies. Maybe a beehive on the tree and some bees; a kite. I’m also thinking about changing the horse to a unicorn. I want to put more detail on some of the tiaras on the pink wall. Is that okay?”

“Yes of course it is, y/n. Our baby is going to have the cutest nursery in the history of nurseries.”

You smiled at Michael and he reached across the bar. He placed his hand on top of yours and rubbed gentle circles with his thumb.

Suddenly, you sat up straighter. “Oh, I forgot to tell you!”

“Forgot to tell me what?”

“I made a baby blanket for her today. Do you want to see it?” You were suddenly nervous that he might not care about a stupid baby blanket.

“Of course I want to see it, babe! Why don’t you go get it while I clear our plates?”

You nodded your head and slid off your chair. Before you could go anywhere, Michael had somehow transported himself magically to your side of the bar. He wrapped you in a hug. He released you but grabbed your chin. He lifted your face to his and gave you a peck on the lips before whispering “I love you,” in your ear. Before you could respond he was on his way to the sink with the plates.

You rolled your eyes at Michael’s magical teleportation abilities. You had no idea how he moved so stealthily; he always seemed to be sneaking up on you. You never really minded though. You padded off down the hallway and retrieved the blanket from your craft room. You met Michael back in the kitchen.

“Here it is,” you said unfolding the blanket to its full size.

Michael turned from where he was drying the dishes and gasped. “Babe...it’s adorable! I love it!”

You sighed in relief. Michael set down the plate in his hands and came to you. You handed the blanket to him and he held it with reverence. “You made this? Just today?” he asked in disbelief.

You smiled and nodded. It really wasn’t that complex. It had two thin layers of fabric with a Winnie the Pooh print. You used a dark blue thread to sew it that stood out against the soft yellow background. You had played with the idea of tying off the edges, but had decided to use a blue satin blanket binding for a border instead. It was small enough to comfortably swaddle the baby but it was large enough that it should last a few years.

“So you like it? It’s not too simple?”

“No, of course not babe! I think it’s perfect! She’ll love it, I just know,” he said reassuringly.

You took it back from him and began folding it. “Once we decide on her name I want to take it to that place down town and get her name embroidered on it.”

You and Michael had decided to be told the gender, which was female. However, you both agreed on not settling on a name just yet. You had narrowed it down to three so far; Grace, Cara, or Mabelle. Once she was in your arms, the two of you would decide on one name for her.

Michael nodded. “I think that’s a wonderful idea!” He gave you another kiss on the forehead and you yawned. “Why don’t you go put that back away and I’ll meet you in bed once I’m done?”

“Okay. But you better not take more than 5 minutes,” you warned him.

“I won’t, I promise.”

You blew a kiss to him and walked up the stairs. You left the blanket in the baby’s crib in the nursery and headed for your room. By the time you had finished I the bathroom, Michael was waiting for you on the bed. He got up and met you on your side of the bed.

He grabbed you by your hips and carefully pulled you closer. This kiss was deep and full of love. He slowly drew away just held you for a few moments. Then he helped you take off your robe and you kicked off your slippers. He pulled back the covers and helped you slide into bed. Once you were in a comfortable position he tucked the blankets in around you. He hung up your robe and turned off the bathroom light before joining you in bed.

He pulled you close to him and the two of you were spooning. He laid a gentle kiss on the back of your neck. “Goodnight,” you said with a yawn. “Love you.”

“I love you too, y/n. Goodnight my angel.” He whispered the words into your skin and you drifted off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
